One Last Ride
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter Razacrazer Is content living his life as Blue Arrow. The World Does not need Iron Thunder, there were many more heroes running around to take his place. Star City needed the Blue Arrow. However When approached by an old acquaintance, David will don the Iron Suit one last time.. One last ride.. Too Wakanda
1. One Last Mission

I knelt on a rooftop, overlooking my target. I touched my chest, speaking into my com link "Blue Arrow in position." I said. Oliver responded "Green Arrow in Position, Overwatch, keep an eye on those Security Cams.. If you see re-enforcements incoming alert us immediately. BA, you infiltrate.. If the Tip off was correct signal me and I will help you take down the drug dealers." I shook my head "With how many times we have taken down Vertigo dealers, you think they would learn to stop dealing it." I said. Felicity said "If that were the case, we would be out of a Job. Blue Arrow, you are clear to engage, no movement on cameras" I simply replied "Copy that Overwatch, GA, watch my six."

I then pulled out a zipline arrow and fired it, ziplining down to the window of the warehouse. I crashed through the window and down two floor to the main floor, where I landed and barrel rolled to avoid impact damage. Once on one knee I pulled out an arrow and notched it, surveying the area. Nothing... except a man sitting in a chair "Hello David.. Long time no see" The man said. I stood up and noticed who it was, CIA Agent Ross.. I had worked with the man briefly almost two years before during the birth of the Sokovia Accords. I put the arrow back in it's quiver. "Status Blue Arrow?" Oliver said in my ear. Ross said "Don't worry.. I am not here to arrest you or your green hooded friend. I left the tip, I needed to talk to you and I gathered dropping in on your.. What is it.. Arrow Cave? Well I gathered I would not be welcomed with open arms. I'm sorry to have wasted your team's time, but I needed to talk to you." I pressed a hand to my chest and said "Stand down Green Arrow, Tip came up Empty.. It is just a old associate of mine who needs to talk to me." Oliver simply said "Acknowledged, returning to the Bunker."

I then turned to Ross "We barely know each other Ross. I don't know if you got the Memo but I quit the Avengers.. I am no longer the Government's puppet, so what could you possibly need?" He stood up and walked towards me "I need Iron Thunder." I shook my head "Retired." He smirked and said "nice retirement. I also seem to recall Iron Thunder going rogue and taking down a major leak in the UN a year and a half ago." I looked at him "I had no choice. I'm sure Agent Coulson's report proves that." Ross nodded "My deepest apologies for that.. Believe me. Greater security when it comes to the Accords had been implemented because of what happened to you." I shrugged "What could you possibly want from me Ross? You have Vision, Tony, Rhodes." Ross replied "Stark is a non-combatant, Rhodes is still going through rehab and is not active duty, Vision has gone off the grid. I have a deal I am making on behalf of the US government, and I need an Avenger there in case the deal goes south.. Which I am sure it will." I looked him over "What sort of deal Ross?" He hesitated for a second "Vibranium. An old enemy of yours.. Klaue. We know he will pull something in the deal, and it will give us the cause to arrest him." I squinted my eyes "Klaue... didn't he sell Vibranium to Ultron 3 years ago? He lost an arm or something If I remember correctly. Why he is an Avenger level threat?" Ross looked at me "He replaced that arm with a Vibrainum one that is also a weapon that could vaporize perhaps even your Iron Suit, but you have a better shot than the rest of us." I nodded and thought for a second before saying "And what is in it for me?" Ross's eyes narrowed slightly "What happened to being a Hero and not doing it for personal gain?" I narrowed my eyes and said darkly "When I began being forced to do non-hero things. Point is I don't trust the Government.. And you are the Government Ross." He replied "The CIA owes you a favour." I smiled slightly "Get the investigation on the Green Arrow thrown out?" He shook his head "I can't do that.. Oliver Queen has already been arrested on live TV.. You can't make that go away. I can however make sure You do not go down with him." I shook my head "That was my original deal to sign the accords, and look how that went..." I stopped talking and began to think.

On the one hand.. I was done as Iron Thunder. I briefly came out of retirement to get revenge for my mother's death.. And was forced to do so when Dr Strange cast me away to join Thor and Loki and help them stop Hela, save their people and of course cause Ragnarok. As far as I knew they were on their way to earth now. I never had the full choice to return to the Iron Suit either of those times.. This time I did. The CIA was finally going to bring in a dangerous arms and contraband dealer.. And they needed my help. Finally I said "I don't take Orders from you. I don't work for you.. However I will work with you.. For as long as I deem it. I reserve the right to refuse any duties." Ross smiled "That's all we ask.. For you to work with us. Who knows.. Maybe you won't need to help us at all." I shrugged and said "Here's hoping."

Some time later I stood upon a rooftop in Korea, a ways off from where the deal was actually taking place. I did not want to draw attention to myself as I was the element of surprise against Klaue. I knelt down to hide in the shadows of the night. Ross then came over the radio "The King of Wakanda is here.. He can not get to Klaue before we get the package." I narrowed my eyes slightly.. T'challa was here? If Wakanda was involved I did not want to go against them.. As I had a slight alliance with them after helping Cap rescue the Raft inmates. A few minutes passed and Ross said "It was a set up.. Iron Thunder, Klaue has escaped the casino, the Wakandan's are in pursuit, you're up" I did not say a word and took to the sky, flying high. I said 'EDI, scan for any Vibranium signatures" "Scanning" She said. I continued to look around. Finally my HUD zoomed in on a large source.. A car. It disappeared pretty quick though. More searching and EDI said "Black Panther located. He seems to be chasing the target." I nodded "Lets give him a hand." I dove, angling for the chase. I followed for a short bit before T'challa disabled the SUV and it crashed.

Klaue got up and his hand turned into a cannon, aimed at T'challa who was walking his way over to him. I muttered "oh no you don't" I dove and blasted his hand, it falling off his arm. I landed hard on one knee. I then stood up and activated every weapon on my suit as a threat "You're move, Reindeer games" I quoted one of Tony's favorites stories from just before we had met, seeing the similarity in the situation. T'challa stood beside me "Iron Thunder." I nodded "Your Highness." The King made a move to kill Klaue but a car pulled up with Ross and two Wakandan's. We became aware of the civilians with their phones out takings pictures and recording video. I remembered this was the first time Iron Thunder had been seen in almost 2 years so this was sure to bring a lot of attention. I turned to T'challa and said "I will meet you at the Rendevouz point." I then de-activated all my weapons and took the sky, wondering if I may have bitten off more than I could chew in an even bigger mission.


	2. Welcome to Wakanda

They took Klaue to a CIA undercover base. Klaue was in an interrogation room. Ross, T'challa, his Body guard of sorts and myself stood watching. Ross said "Quite the mess huh? I figured we could go Good Cop, Bad Cop on him. I'll talk to him first and you guys go in." T'Challa's body guard said something in a Wakandan Language to him, To which he responded in kind. T'Challa then said "After your questioning we take him back to Wakanda with us." Ross then shook his head "Wait, What? No. I like you, a lot, but he's in my Custody now, He's not going anywhere." I shrugged, still in my Iron Suit as I did not want my identity as Blue Arrow compromised and said "To be honest, I don't care, let the Wakandan's have him so I can go home."

The Bodyguard said something else, Ross then responded "Does she speak English?" She replied "When she wants to" I rolled my eyes. Ross then said "I'm going in, you guys can talk to him when I am done." T'challa then said "Agent Ross, I appreciate your help in Busan." Ross smiled "See that, Diplomacy" He then went in. T'challa said "Okoye..play nice" I smirked again. We turned attention to the interogation.

We couldn't hear anything, although it seemed T'challa and Okoye could. They also began to walk away. I was curious why, but I kept my mouth shut. Finally Ross left the room and I joined him with the Wakandans. Ross then said "Your father told me that Klaue stole all the Vibranium you had, but now he is telling me you have more." T'challa said "and you believe the words of an arms dealer strapped to a chair?" Ross then said "How much more are you hidding." Just then another Wakandan burst into the room who had been part of the chase and said something in her language. Before we could get a translation, the wall to the interrogation room exploded.

My helmet activated and I twisted around to a man with a gun shooting everywhere. Bullets ricocheted off my suit. Everyone took to cover. I charged a repulsor beam and fired, the guy dodging and then threw a couple grenade. T'challa activated his suit and jumped on one, I dove for the other. When it exploded the force of it sent me flying into the roof and back down. By the time I was up, Black Panther was gone and Ross was injured. I attended to Ross "EDI, Scan him." Black Panther returned empty handed as EDI said "Bullet has lodge itself in his Spine. He will not make it.. I'm sorry sweetie." I bowed my head.

T'challa then said "Give me a Kamio bead... this will stabilize him for now.. Give him to us. We can save him." I looked up and nodded "It is a smart move, I will accompany him for your own Peace of Mind." T'challa looked at me "Of course."

Later we were all on the Wakandan plane. Okoye said "Our Mission was to bring in Klaue, we failed. This man is a foreign intelligence operative, how do we justify bringing him into our borders?" The other lady said "He took a bullet for him." "That was his choice" "So now we are supposed to let him die?" Okoye then said sternly back "Let us propose that we heal him, it is his duty to report back to his country, and as King it is your duty to protect ours." T'challa then said "I'm well aware of my duties, General. I cannot just let him die knowing we can save him." I then spoke up after listening in silence. "I can go into his mind... remove the memories of Wakanda.. It will be difficult.. But I can try.." I had not used any magical powers, especially mental ones.. In centuries, since I shared my memories with Ezio Auditore which lead to him granting me title of Grand Mentor. It was near impossible on this world.. And would be even harder without practice. Okoye then said "And who will remove yours" T'challa said "You forget general, David helped in the operation that rescued the captives aboard the raft, he is a friend to Wakanda. A Comrade. He is welcome in Wakanda." That stopped that conversation.

We landed and went to a very high tech lab where we encountered a young female, early tweenties at the oldest "Great, another white male for us to fix. This should be fun" she quipped and began to work. T'challa muttered to me "My sister, Shuri." I nodded "I'll keep watch over him." T'challa was then called away but I stayed put.. My mission being here. Shuri came up to me and said "Nice suit, what's it made of?' I looked at her and said "A combination of rare durable mortal metals like Iron Man's suits... and Celestial Bronze, a magic metal of my people." She seemed to get really excited "Who are your people?" I said "Demigods, Greek Gods, Roman Gods." She replied "Ah yes, like Aquaman and Centurian?" My head dropped at the mention of Percy and Jason. "Yes.. Like my old best friend and half brother.." She then said "I could make you a better suit.. Vibranium and this Celestial bronze.. It would take some time to get the Nano Technology to work in that capacity.. But I like a challenge" She then walked away. I smiled slightly... Leo would have loved her..

The surgery had been completed and I occupied my time by watching Shuri work. I had no doubt she could make me an amazing suit after seeing the stuff she had made for her people..and for her brother. The thought of a vibranium suit was a pretty intoxicating thought... virtually indestructible.. But I was no longer Iron Thunder.. I had given that life up.. One more Ride.. One more mission.. That was it.

Ross then woke up, getting out of bed looking confused, he walked away from me before I could get his attention and then demanded loudly to Shuri "Where am I?" She gasped "Don't scare me like that Colonizer." I walked forward and said "You are safe Agent Ross, you are in Wakanda." He looked at me, then back at Shuri "How long as it been since Korea." She said "Yesterday" He shook his head "I don't think so, bullett wounds don't just magically heal overnight" I smirked slightly "How little you actually know about the world Ross..."

He then began to look out the window at the Vibranium being transported from the rock and exchanged words with Shuri on how they worked. That was when Shuri's communication beads went off and Okoye's head popped up "Where is T'challa?" she asked, Shuri responded "I don't know." Okoye responded "We need to find your brother, a man has delivered us the body to Klaue." Shuri then said "An outsider?!" and brought up a picture of him. Okoye said "Not an outsider, Wakandan." Ross said "He's not Wakandan, he is one of ours."

Soon T'challa joined us and Ross began to say "Erik Stevvens, Graduated Annapolis age 19, MIT for grad school, joined the SEALs and went straight to Afghanistan, where he wrapped up confirmed kills like it was a video game, started calling him Killmonger. He joined a JSOC ghost unit. Now those guys are serious. They will drop off the grid so they can commit assassinations and take down governments." T'challa walked forward and asked "Did he reveal anything about his identity?" Shuri then said "He has a war dog tattoo but we have no record of him." T'challa Nodded and said "We must go meet with him. David.. Ross.. Stay here, Outsiders can not be permitted into our council meetings." So stay we did.


	3. Challenge of the Panther

We later found out that this Killmonger was the son of the old King's brother.. And had a right to the throne. He had come to challenge T'challa. Ross was locked away due to him being a full outsider. However I was trusted, I was permitted to watch the Challenge. For this, to seem less threatening, I had changed my suit to it's Blue Arrow form, and now stood high up on a rock by myself to watch the fight.

T'challa had the strength of the Black Panther stripped away, and Erik pulled off his armor and shirt to reveal hundreds of scares to mark each kill, in an attempt to worry T'challa. The fight began. It seemed pretty even at first, each side parrying blow after blow, getting a feel for eachother's fighting styles. Finally T'challa made a move and kicked Erik's feet out from under him. He then yelled "Yield!" However Killmonger did not. He got back up. They fought some more and T'challa was able to get a cut in across Erik's cheek. It looked like T'challa was going to win.

However Erik stepped it up and gained the upper hand, slicing T'challa's leg, wounding him. Another quick blow sliced T'challa's stomach. Another sliced his arm. I began to worry, trying to figure out what I could do to help.. Until I remembered that I could not help.. This was all custom to their ways.. I could not interfere. T'challa then was stabbed in the stomach and was now on the ground. Beaten. Erik went for the killing blow, but the old man in purple blocked it. He then said "I am the cause of your father's death. Take me." Erik then said "I'll take you both uncle James!" He then stabbed the old man in the chest. I took a step forward but stopped myself. T'challa began screaming No and attacked Erik in rage, Erik easily step siding every attack yelling "Is this your king?!" "The Black Panther, who's supposed to lead you into the future? Him? He is supposed to protect you?" Erik then picked up T'challa and threw him off the cliff "No!" I yelled along with Shuri and The Queen Mother. Nakia, the woman whom I had met in Korea pulled them away, and I followed.

We waited in the forested area just outside the main city, T'challa's mother and sister grieved. I stood a ways away from them, suit in Iron Thunder mode, scanning in case of attackers. Nakia had gone to rescue Ross and grab Okoye. I was left to my own thoughts as I watched. Them overwhelming my head.

_Oliver fired the arrow. Darkh caught it "I want you to give your father a message.. I want you to tell him, I'm a man of my word." I watched as Darkh stabbed Laurel with the Arrow "No!" I yelled. Darkh looked at me "Such a shame.. So much power David...Shuter.. Razacrazer.. You could have prevented this.. Even been my equal.. But no.." Laurel looked at me and mouthed 'help'_

I could have saved her.. Darkh was right...

"_He's alive.. I had to Perce.." Percy shut me up with a look "Had to? HAD TO?! You betrayed your family, your friends. What happened to you? The David I knew would not have just allowed some government to control him. Gods You and I stood side by side as we defied the gods wishes and we joked about it! I don't know who you are anymore." I closed my eyes and choked out "Kelp Breath.. Don't make me do this.. You don't know how hard it was to sign. I did it however so I could continue to SAVE LIVES! How can I continue to be a hero if I must constantly look over my shoulder for the government! We fight to save lives.. If we must break the law to do so that makes us no better that what we have vowed to stop!" By the end I was yelling. Percy yelled back "You are PREVENTING us from saving lives David.. YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!" _

I was the bad guy, I chose the wrong side.. I lost my brother and best friend.. It got worse..

_I went to go and let my mom know it was safe, "It's safe mom, they are taken care of" I then stopped in my tracks. I saw her there, laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Gun shot wound in her chest. I rushed forward "Mom!" I felt for a pulse... nothing.._

It was my fault.. I redirected the gun.. I signed the Accords that lead Hydra to our Door.. I failed in protecting the only person it was my duty to protect...

_T'challa then was stabbed in the stomach and was now on the ground. Beaten. Erik went for the killing blow, but the old man in purple blocked it. He then said "I am the cause of your father's death. Take me." Erik then said "I'll take you both uncle james!" He then stabbed the old man in the chest. I took a step forward but stopped myself. T'challa began screaming No and attacked Erik in rage, Erik easily step siding every attack yelling "Is this your king?!" "The Black Panther, who's supposed to lead you into the future? Him? He is supposed to protect you?" Erik then picked up T'challa and threw him off the cliff "No!" I yelled _

I couldn't even save T'challa and I was right there, ready for battle. This was why I no longer was Iron Thunder.. I was a failure.. I failed at being a Hero.. My only saving grace was being Oliver's partner.. But even that was falling apart..

Nakia arrived with Ross.. But did not bring Okoye, who had opted to stay and serve the new king. Nakia then left to scout ahead. The Queen Mother just murmured "What has happened to our Wakanda.." I knew what had happened... they had just become the enemy.


	4. Return of the Black Panther

We began a long trek through the snowy mountain tops, to apparently the only place that we could even be safe from Killmonger.. And the only place we could use this heart shapped herb Nakia stole that made the Black Panther so strong to find us a new Black panther.

During the walk the Queen Mother pulled Nakia aside, and thanks to the sensors in my suit I heard the conversation "You should take the herb" She had said. Nakia responded "I am a spy, with no army" I then cut in and said "Killmonger, and now Wakanda.. Is a threat to the world. I will stand beside you against him" Nakia looked at me "your suit is no match for our Vibranium technology. You could do us no harm.. No one on earth can." I tipped my head slightly but said no more as we continued our trek.

We didn't go father before Nakia stopped us.. Then men surrounded us. I charged up my blasters but Nakia hissed "No. Stay calm." I reluctantly lowered my hand. We were then escorted to a throne room of sorts where a large man sat upon it. The Queen Mother stepped forward "My son was murdered in ritual combat." The man responded "Were the odds fair?" she looked taken aback "Yes, but.." "So it was less a murder than a defeat." Shuri then said "Do not rub our noses in it!" he then snapped "Silence! I make the pronouncements here, girl." Ross began to speak, but the man grunted every time he tried "You cannot talk, one more word, and I will feed you to my children... I'm kidding we are vegetarians.. " he began to laugh. Nakia then said 'Great, Gorilla, M'Baku! This is why we are here, to offer this to you.. And outsider sits on our throne, only you can help us stop him." She presented the herb. He stood up. Everyone dropped to their knees. I did not. He said "come with me"

He then lead us to a hit, where inside was T'challa.. Frozen. I then said "EDI, Vital signs?" She responded "He is alive." I smiled a genuine smile. M'Baku spoke "He is in a coma, but alive. One of our fishermen found him and brought him to me." Nakia asked "Why is he in the snow?" "It is the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors." Shuri said "We need to get him to my lab we can heal him there." M'baku said "Take him, he will be dead in seconds." The Queen Mother then said "Nakia, the Herb."

They began a ritual that I played no part in but watched with Ross. M'Baku stood with us. Some time passed but then T'challa awoke. I smiled again. We now had a chance..

In meeting back in the throne room Nakia said "Killmonger has the support of our full army.. And he burned all the heart shaped herbs" Ross then said "Of course he did. That is what he was trained to do. His unit used to work with the CIA to destabilize foreign countries, they would always strike at transitions of power like an election year or the death of a monarch. You get control of government, the military.." T'challa said "Our resources." "Right." I looked at them 'The Vibranium.. Your weapons. No one on earth stands a chance against them.. Myself included." T'challa stood up and pointed at his family "You must get them out of Wakanda safely." Shuri said "What about you?" T'Challa said "The challenge will have to continue." I then said "If Killmonger wins.. They will not be safe out there.. Niether will we." Shuri then produced the necklance of the Black Panther suit and gave it to T'challa "The Black Panther lives. And when he fights for the fate of Wakanda, I will be right there with him." "As will I" Said Nakia "I will to" Said Ross, he then continued "What? You are gonna need all the help you can get." I smiled and said "Iron Thunder stands with the Black Panther..and with Wakanda." M'Baku yawned "Are you done?" T'challa then said "Give me and Lord M'Baku a moment." We walked off.

Shuri stopped my and said "Give me your arms." I looked down at her "What?" She smiled and just shook her head "Just do it David." I presented her my arms, palms faced towards myself. She then pulled out two small dots... which reminded me of the shock bolt things that I had encountered on Sakaar. She then pulled out a couple tools and attached the dots to my arms and rewired the circuitry. She then stepped back and said "I did not have enough time to make you a new suit.. But this should help you in the coming battle. Go ahead. Try them out." I looked at her before activating my helmet. EDI said "New devices detected, shall I activate?" I smirked and said "Okay Alexa, activate." A sword grew out of my arm and a shield on the other "Vibranium nano technology. It should easily protect you against our Weapons and help you pack a punch." Shuri said. I deactivated it and my helmet and smiled at her "Cool." I said. It looked like I actually had a fighting chance in this..


	5. Return of the King

T'Challa and I flew to the main city in Wakanda, where we knew Killmonger would be preparing for his attack on the world. "You ready for this T'challa?" I asked into our Coms as we flew. He looked up at me (Holding on to me as we flew by my arm. Jets on my back kept us stable) and said "It is time I repair the mistakes of my predecessors, I am ready for that." I nodded as the city came into view. "It's show time." I then continued to fly forward until a Wakandan ship came into view, I then used my momentum to throw Black Panther to the ship, redirecting myself and shooting vertical. I then looped around and flew straight at another ship, ejecting my vibranium sword and twisting as soon as I came close to the ship, cutting through the armor like paper, it blowing up as well. I then flew to Black Panther and glided to a stop behind him, twisting to face the crowd.

He began to walk forward yelling "N'Jadakka!" who yelled back "Wassup?" "I never yielded! And as you can see, I am not dead!" I began to slowly hover forward but still behind T'challa. Erik yelled "Oh all that Challenge shit is over with.. I'm the King now. Get those planes in the air, Carry out the mission!" Planes took off. Wakandan's began to charge. T'Challa whispered into Comms "Shuri now." He then began to run towards his people, Myself flying on his tail. A plane began firing at him. I flew up and ejected the sword once again, twisted past the blasts of energy and getting under its belly. I cut a hole in the bottom and then used a Unibeam blast to destroy its core, it exploding. I fell a few feet before regaining control.

I had already lost Black Panther in the battle and returned to the ground, now activating both Shield and sword and took to battle. The Wakandan's were skilled warriors, and I found myself struggling to keep up with them. I would compare them to the league of assassins.. Very skilled.. But not as skilled as their master.. Their king. I began a routine of blocking and parrying staffs. My goal was not to kill or even injure these men.. If we could just kill Erik.. That would solve everything.

It wasn't long before Giant armored rhinos entered the fight. "Thats... new.." I said before taking to the air to avoid an attack from one, using a few repulsor blasts to test out its resistance. The Armor on it was strong.. But it had weak points where it was just a normal rhino.. It was almost sad to think a normal rhino was unthreatening anymore. My HUD targeted all the weak spots and fired a few mini-missiles, it killing one of the Rhino's "Sorry.." I muttered. My attention turned to a ship taking off at high speed. I took off after it "Ross, is that you?" 'Yes.. I have no idea what I am doing.." I put all power into propulsion and was able to follow a decent amount behind the ship "Its like riding a bike Ross.. You have flown a thousand times.. When I first tried on the Mark 1 Iron Thunder suit, I had been flying using my powers over the winds for years. I over thought the flight and for the first time since I was 11, I was afraid of the sky. However I had to just take that leap, be one with the sky again.. And found it wasn't much different in an Iron suit. Breath.. You have got this Everrett."

He then slowed down and I shot past as we encountered the ships carrying the weapons. He then fired a shot down one of the ships holding the weapons. Three Escort fighters turned to engage. I went after one, flying right for it. At the last second I flipped belly up, sword activated and cut right through the ship, destroying it. I then turned and followed Ross's ship.

Ross said "I lost one but two are still on my tail.. I am tracking the last ship" I said 'You're welcome, I am on your tail." Ross was silent for a second before saying "The Lab is under attack!" Shuri said "Ross, get out of there!" He then said "Put me back in" He kept flying. I watched as the ships latched on to him with some sort of cable. I was coming up fast on them and prepared to strike when I witnessed a shock destroy both skips and Ross's went down. I changed aim and flew for the Cargo ship, planning on taking it down, when Ross's ship flew underneath me on collision course. I immediately stopped and re-directed back to the battlefield.

I knew I did not have much time to return to the City so I pushed my suit as fast as it would go. I then muttered a prayer "Father.. Gods of the winds, grant me the speed." I then began to brew a storm behind me, it growing as I got closer. When I came into view of the battle I noticed the Jabari had joined the fray. Not long after I came into view.. The Border tribe laid down their weapons. I smiled and stopped the storm. We had basically just won. It was now a matter of killing Killmonger.

I landed hard in front of Shuri, standing up and my mask de-activating. I looked at her "your gift worked great. Thank you. Is Ross safe" She nodded "He is. We won. You think that is great.. Wait until you see what I have planned for your new suit... a thanks.. For what you have done for my family.. For Wakanda." I nodded "Thank you.. I do not know if I will ever don the mantle of Iron Thunder again after today, but I will be nice to know if I ever do.. I will have the best suit imaginable waiting for me..."

The next day Ross and I stood on a launch platform with T'Challa and Okoye. T'challa shook Ross's hand and said "Thank you Agent Ross, for your service to Wakanda.. You will always be welcome here, friend." I then said "Do you want me to..." Referencing my offer to erase his memory. Okoye said 'That is no longer necessary, Thank you for your offer, Protector" I looked at T'challa in confusion. He smiled at me "Wakanda will no longer hide in the shadows. We are members of this world. Unity is the key to progress. The Accords split the Avengers apart, separated brother from sister.. This is not something we can stand for any longer. We will work to erase these accords and borders between the peoples. You, David, will be known in our history books. Not for this.. But as a Protector of Wakanda.. Its people.. Its customs. I know not your struggles, however I see more darkness in your eyes since our last meeting.. You may not wish to be Iron Thunder any longer, but you and Iron Thunder shall be remembered fondly. Now go back to your lives.. Both of you, but know that to you that the borders shall always be open. You need anything, you need only ask." I shook his hand and we parted.. Back to the real world.. Back to Star City.. Back to being Blue Arrow.


End file.
